Bard Songs
Once per day, a player may go to the Inn and ask Seth Able to play them a song on his mandolin. The song awards the player one of several rewards, the most desired award is a doubling of the players bank account. Probability There are 5 shared songs that either gender can get. There are 4 male-only songs. There are 4 female-only songs. Some songs give the exact same effect. You have a 50% chance of getting an all-gender song and a 50% chance of getting a gender-specific song. If you get an all-gender song, there is a 1 in 5 chance of it being the bank doubling song. This works out to a 10% chance, even though there are 9 songs possible. Strategy The timing of these requests is occasionally crucial to a player's game. If you're on level 12, for example, and don't really need anything from the bard, don't hear him, in case you get your kill; then you may have a chance at post-DK magic! Or at least extra FF. The Songs' Text Both Genders ..."This is the story, of a bard"... ..."Stabbed in the hand, with a shard"... ..."They said he'd never play, but they would rue the day"... ..."He practiced all the time, becoming good before long"... ..."Able got his revenge, by proving them wrong"... The song makes you feel sad, yet happy. YOU RECEIVE TWO MORE FOREST FIGHTS FOR TODAY! ..."Let me tell you the Legend, of the Red Dragon"... ..."They said he was old, that his claws were saggin"... ..."It's not so, don't be fooled"... ..."He's alive and well, still killing where he ruled"... The song makes you feel a strange wonder, an awakening.. YOU RECEIVE ONE MORE FOREST FIGHT FOR TODAY! ..."The children are missing, the children are gone"... ..."They have no pillow to lay upon,"... ..."The hopes of the people are starting to dim"... ..."They are gone, because the Dragon has eaten them"... Tears run down your face. You swear you will avenge the children. YOU RECEIVE AN EXTRA USER BATTLE FOR TODAY! ..."The Gods have powers, the Gods are just"... ..."The Gods help us people, when they must"... ..."Gods can heal the sick, even the cancered"... ..."Pray to the Gods, and you will be answered"... You find yourself wishing for more money." SOMEWHERE, MAGIC HAS HAPPENED! (This doubles the amount of gold in your BANK account!) ..."Player has a story, that must be told"... ..."He is already a legend, and he ain't even old"... ..."He can drink a river of blood and not burst"... ..."He can swallow a desert and never thirst"... The hero has inspired you, and in doing so, made you a better warrior. YOUR HITPOINTS INCREASE BY ONE! (In this one female player is also refered as "he") Male Only ..."There once was a warrior, with a beard"... ..."He had a power, yes Player was feared"... ..."Nothing he did, could ever be wrong"... ..."He was quick, and he was strong"... The song makes you feel powerful! YOU RECEIVE THREE MORE FOREST FIGHTS FOR TODAY! ..."Waiting in the forest, waiting for his prey"... ..."Player didn't care what they would say"... ..."He killed in the town, the lands"... ..."He wanted evil's blood, on his hands"... ..."A true man was Player, a warrior proud"... ..."He voiced his opinions meekly, never very loud"... ..."But he ain't no wimp, he took Violet to bed"... ..."He's definately a man, at least that's what she said!"... The song makes you glad you are male! YOU RECEIVE TWO EXTRA FOREST FIGHTS! ..."Player was a warrior, a man"... ..."When he wants to do a thing, he can"... ..."To live, to die, it's all the same"... ..."But it is better to die, than live in shame"... The song makes you feel your heritage. YOUR HIT POINTS ARE MAXED OUT! Female Only ..."There once was a woman, of exceeding fame"... ..."She had a power, Player was her name"... ..."Nothing she did, could ever be wrong"... ..."She was quick, and she was strong"... The song makes you feel powerful! YOU RECEIVE THREE MORE FOREST FIGHTS FOR TODAY! ..."Player was a warrior, a queen"... ..."She was a beauty, and she was mean"... ..."She could melt a heart, at a glance"... ..."And men would pay, to see her dance!"... The song makes you feel pretty! YOU RECEIVE A CHARM POINT! Category:Strategy